


when I said I needed space, that didn't mean you had to go to another dimension

by cissathebookworm



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Feel-good, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Basically what the tin says. Wally accidentally finds his way back home to his correct Earth. A short, sweet reunion story.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	when I said I needed space, that didn't mean you had to go to another dimension

**Author's Note:**

> YJ League will go by their first names while the other League will go by their codenames. The one exception is Wally because he was originally a part of the YJ universe and not the other Justice League universe. When talking to each other, YJ League will be called by their first names while the others will mostly be called by their last names. Both sets will sometimes be called by their call signs. AU where Birdflash was together and not Artemis/Wally… Also, a lot of scientific bullshit, but honestly nothing worse than what DC canon feeds us

The seven League members look at each other in shock when the unidentified object swallows them up and seemingly seconds later deposits them on a battlefield where there was already a version of the Justice League fighting invading aliens. The newly arrived League jumps into the fray, helping out the other League. Once the dust has settled, the two Leagues reassemble opposite of each other and engage in a stare-down. Bruce steps forward to address the alternate League, “What happened?” 

Batman moves forward, “We were at our base when an unidentified object transported us here.” 

Bruce gives Batman a short nod of understanding, “Flash?” 

“Got it, Bats!” Barry zips forward holding a relatively small black box which he runs in front of the alternate Justice League, “This here should get readings off of you and help us determine where to send you back,” Barry grins at the other League members as he walks in front of them. When he scans the alternate Flash, Barry gets a funny look on his face. Barry frowns down at the scanner and tries again, but his frown deepens. Barry looks up at Flash, “Do you realize that you don’t read the same as the rest of your League?” 

Flash nods, “Yeah, I probably wouldn’t. A few years ago, the Speed Force sucked me in and spat me out in a different universe. I’ve been living with these guys ever since,” Flash gestures toward his colleagues, “Never could get a cosmic treadmill built.” 

“Cosmic treadmill…” Barry muses, still staring at Flash in shock. The alternate League also stares at Flash in shock. After another long few seconds and before Batman could open his mouth to speak, Barry shakes himself out of it and says, “A few years ago my nephew got sucked into the Speed Force and everyone thought he died. You have the same reading as someone from my universe has.” 

Flash’s mouth gapes open in shock, “Holy shit,” he mutters to himself. 

Bruce steps forward, “We should all go to the Watchtower. It’s unwise to continue this conversation here,” Leaving no room for argument, Bruce motions for the alternate League to follow him as they head for the closest Zeta tube. Roughly fifteen minutes later, both Leagues are settled around the main conference table in the Watchtower. “Talk,” Bruce growls towards the Flashes. 

Flash tentatively unmasks himself. The League stares at him. “Wally? Walls, is that really you?” Dick takes a small step towards Flash. 

Flash stares at Dick, drinking in the sight of him. Dumbly, he nods and replies, “The Reach Invasion. Flash, Impulse, and I were running to stop the device. I was too slow so I got sucked into the Speed Force. I knew that I couldn’t slow down, so I kept running and running. Eventually, the Speed Force spat me out in the middle of the Sahara. My Kid Flash uniform was practically in tatters,” Flash shrugs, “I ran to Central, but there wasn’t anyone there. There wasn’t anything. No League, no Flash. There was a Batman and a Superman, but, Robbie, it was the frickin’ ‘90s.” 

Dick laughs, “So, you’re a founding member of the League?” 

“Dude, don’t make fun of me, it was super weird living in the ‘90s,” Wally whines, “It was 1992. You tell me how you’d feel! I wasn’t born until 1996, I didn’t remember shit about the ‘90s until I had to live it!” Dick continues laughing. Wally pouts, “God, you’re such a dick.” 

“Nightwing,” Bruce snaps, “Just confirm some details with him.” 

Dick gives him a sloppy salute, “What did we do for my sixteenth birthday?” 

Wally grins, “Took a joyride in the Batmobile. What prank did we pull on the Batcave for  _ my  _ sixteenth birthday?”

Dick groans, “Aw, Walls, you’re gonna get us in trouble  _ again _ .”

“Just answer the question, dude.” 

“Fine. Fine! We painted the Batmobile and Batman’s suit pink which we accented with Hello Kitty stickers. We had to wash the car for three months after that prank. By hand, every week.” 

Wally snickers, “Can we be in agreement that that is too specific for any other version of us to have done?” 

Dick nods, “There’s a good chance other Nightwings and Kid Flashes are little shitheads too.” 

“Aww, c’mon Robbie, what’s the likelihood that other uses are as suicidal as us? I have the same universe particle thingies as you all,” Wally playfully whines, “I just wanna hug my boyfriend who I haven’t seen for four years because I’ve been stuck on another Earth.” 

“One more,” Dick insists even as he’s melting under the look Wally is giving him, “What did you leave in your sock drawer before we left for our mission with the Reach?” 

Wally blushes a deep red, “You found it? I know the sock drawer isn’t very inspired for hiding an engagement ring, but man, I thought I was going to have time to hide it better. Probably at my uncle’s house where you wouldn’t go snooping because you feel guilty after you accidentally broke my aunt’s vase when you were ...fourteen, was it?” 

Dick nods, “Fourteen sounds about right.” 

Taking this as a sign that Wally was for real back on his original Earth, Wally flashes over to Dick and clings to him like a koala. Dick clings back just as tightly. “Stop hogging him, ‘Wing, his uncle wants to hug him!” Barry teases Dick. 

The two boys ever so slowly pull apart. As soon as they’re far enough away from the other, Barry pulls Wally into a hug and strokes his nephew’s hair, “Gods, Wally, we thought you were dead.” 

Wally sniffles into Barry’s Flash suit and clings tighter, “I’m sorry, Uncle B.” 

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” Barry sternly tells him. 

Wally wetly laughs, “I’ll try not to.” 

The pair pulls away. Barry kisses Wally’s forehead. Hal pushes his way in between the pair, “Move over, B, I wanna hug the shit outta my nephew.” 

Wally grins and throws his arms around his uncle, “Uncle Hal!” 

While Wally gets passed around to the various League members, Bruce and Barry go over to the alternate League. Barry grins at them, “Hey, I know this is pretty strange.” 

Green Lantern nods, “That’s one way to put it.” 

Batman’s eyes narrow as he watches the goings-on, “I knew there was something not quite right about Wally, but I never figured this was it.” 

Bruce snorts, “No one can ever predict the Speed Force, as much as it irks me to say.” 

“He’ll be staying here,” Superman states. Barry nods, despite there being no question. Superman smiles, “I’m glad he’s back home with his family. As much as it will hurt us to lose him, he’s obviously meant to be here,” Superman nods and the group follows his gaze. Wally is sitting in one of the conference chairs with Dick curled up in his lap with his face pressed into Wally’s neck. Wally laughs at one of Hal’s jokes, his grin brilliant. 

A few hours later, Wally approaches the dimension hoppers and sits down at the table with them. “Hey, guys. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. But after what happened with the Justice Lords…” 

Green Lantern sighs, “We get it. We might not be happy that you felt you had to hide this from us, but that’s partly on us for not making you feel like you could completely trust us.” 

Wally grins and shrugs, “Water under the bridge. I… I’m staying here. I’m sorry, but my whole life is here: my uncles, my aunts, my boyfriend.” 

“Fiance!” Dick corrects as he plops down in Wally’s lap, “Hi, I’m Nightwing!” 

The League nods their greetings. Hawkgirl smirks at Wally, “You know your boy is a pretty big flirt.” 

To her surprise, Dick giggles, “Yeah, he’s horrible at flirting. God, if I weren’t so in love with him, I don’t think he would have ever picked up someone with his god-awful one-liners.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that chicks dig me!” Wally protests, poking Dick in the side, “I got quite a few numbers in my time over there!” 

Dick rolls his eyes, “How many?” 

“Uhhh, I didn’t keep track, exactly…” Wally hedges. 

“More than twenty?” 

Wally shrugs, “Over the course of four years?” 

“On a monthly average, dumbass,” Dick rolls his eyes again, “Because you gotta beat fifteen.” 

“Damn it!” Wally curses, “Ten.” 

Dick crows, “Ha! This just proves that I’m smoother than you!” 

Wally grumbles to himself. “Wait,” Hawkgirl looks stunned, “it’s a game for you?” 

Wally shrugs, “Of course! Dick’s it for me, so it’s not like I was seriously looking for a relationship. I may flirt, but I wouldn’t cheat on him. Except if it was with Brenton Thwaites, because damn.” 

Dick shrugs and concedes, “He does have a nice ass. I don’t blame you. I’d cheat on you with Keiynan Lonsdale.” 

“Can’t even be mad,” Wally grins, “Babe if you met him and you  _ didn’t _ …” Dick cackles and nods his understanding of Wally’s implied threat. 

Superman looks like he had swallowed a lemon with the way he’s frowning at the two of them. “I didn’t need to know any of this. I don’t care what you do, but I did not need to know so much about your sex lives.” Dick’s cackles get louder and Wally’s grin grows into a lazy smirk. Yeah, it was good to be home. 


End file.
